


Glimpse

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is female in this one (for now), F/M, If that is my brand then so be it, Kisses Bingo, More queer youth wish fulfillment, Neither Heaven nor Hell know what she's going to be tomorrow, Prompt Fic, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Camille is in a cafe at night, trying to avoid her problems and mostly not succeeding.  Camille looks out the window and sees something that makes her even more depressed.  And then something happens to change her point of view, just a little.  Written for the prompt, "Kisses in the Rain," for the Kisses Bingo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806139
Comments: 33
Kudos: 198
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Glimpse

Afterwards, Camille wondered if reality had tilted ever so slightly in her favor. Because, after all—you usually couldn’t see out onto a dark, rainy street at night from a well-lit cafe. The reflections would stop you, wouldn’t they?

Granted, Camille couldn’t see that  _ well. _ But she was almost leaning her head against the window, using the rain as an excuse not to go home just yet, and the streetlights were bright, and she saw the couple making their way down the street under a single enormous cream-colored umbrella.

The woman was a little bit taller than the man, that was the first thing that Camille noted—she had been self-conscious about her own height for some time, every growth spurt a new cause for depression. The man’s hair was white, reflecting back the streetlight; the woman’s hair was dark, and Camille couldn’t make out the exact color with the lighting the way it was. The woman was saying something to the man. The man said something back, gesturing towards the cafe. The woman leaned in and gave the man a quick peck on the cheek.

Camille felt a bolt of loneliness go through her. Even more when she looked away, and looked back, and the man had put the umbrella down and was kissing the woman in the middle of the pavement, heedless of the heavy rain that must be soaking them both to the bone.

Camille swallowed, and blinked hard, and looked back at her mobile. Her mobile resolutely failed to be entertaining enough to distract her from her own dark thoughts.

The door to the cafe opened, and the man gestured the woman in.

Camille nearly dropped her phone.

It wasn’t so much that the woman was obviously trans, although that was part of it. It was that she was obviously trans  _ and middle-aged,  _ and the man’s smile said that he doted on her, and, and, and—things that Camille had assumed that she could never get, as a trans girl, doomed to a short life and a lonely one—

Maybe she wasn’t.

“Except, hypothetically, anyone who needed to see,” the man was saying to the woman, with a touch of smugness. “Besides, we don’t care about being seen anymore, do we? Now, I do think I’d love a chocolate eclair. How about you?”

“Coffee,” the woman said.

“Oh, good idea. I’ll have a caramel latte, and if it’s too sweet for me, we can just switch . . .”

As they made their way towards the counter, Camille noted a peculiar detail. Something that stuck in her mind. Something that made her wonder if, perhaps, she’d been given a glimpse of something on purpose.

Despite kissing in the pouring rain, the man and the woman were both completely dry.


End file.
